This invention relates to an electric light for work used in case of the reconditioning a car etc.
The kind of conventional electric light for work is used the light covered by the lattice-like cover around the perimeter part thereof and installed in the floor, the pencil type flashlight and the like.
By the conventional electric light for work, when an engine room etc. is fixed, a repair part 10 has not been illuminated. Moreover, even if it is illuminated, the worker has to have the flashlight single hand, and workability is bad.
Moreover, since the pencil-typed flashlight is cylindrical, it can perform only lighting of the vertical direction in narrow space, and it is impossible to light a part that entered the side from the space of the vertical direction.